The present inventor has proposed a stock price chart (generally referred to as a “Masuda stick chart”) which is easy-to-read even for beginners and suitable for prediction of stock price movements (Patent Document 1). Specifically, with the Masuda stick chart, one unit (daily stick, weekly stick, or monthly stick) along a time axis of the stock price chart is represented by a colored stick (vertical bar) whose color corresponds to an increase or decrease trend and whose upper and lower ends are defined by a pair of preceding and succeeding moving average prices.
Also, the present inventor has proposed a method for grasping trends by classifying a stock price chart into six intervals along the time axis based on magnitude relationship among short-term, medium-term, and long-term moving average prices. According to this classification method (generally referred to as “six-color pattern classification”), a stock price chart of any stock can be classified into pattern-A interval which corresponds to the start of a rising trend (short-term>long-term>medium-term), pattern-B interval which corresponds to the rising trend (short-term>medium-term>long-term), pattern-C interval which corresponds to a collapse of the rising trend (medium-term>short-term>long-term), pattern-D interval which corresponds to the start of a falling trend (medium-term>long-term>short-term), pattern-E interval which corresponds to the falling trend (long-term>medium-term>short-term), and pattern-F interval which corresponds to the end of the falling trend (long-term>short-term>medium-term) (see Patent Document 2).
The use of the six-color pattern classification allows even beginners and the like to earn profits relatively easily from stock trading, for example, by placing a “buy order” in a pattern-F interval which corresponds to the end of a falling trend and placing a “sell order” in a pattern-C interval which corresponds to a collapse of a rising trend.
However, this useful feature of six-color pattern classification alone does not always ensure profits from stock trading. This is because the six-color pattern classification does not always apply in a regular manner and occurrence of the six color patterns can often get out of order, resulting in misjudgment of buy timing or sell timing. Therefore, in order to capture the buy timing or sell timing reliably, it is necessary not only to rely on six color patterns, but also to grasp relations among short-term, medium-term, and long-term sticks (lengths of individual sticks, divergences among the sticks, a distance from a closing price, and the like). This has a problem in being very burdensome for beginners, resulting in poor usability.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-118268
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-85381